narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagekenin Arc Role Play Discussion
Feel free to post comments and suggestions here on the roleplay idea. Ten Tailed Fox 22:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Huh Well, seireitou has the KyuubiTaishou, which is an important goal to Kagekenin so, seireitou's in obviously. --Seireitou 22:56, 2 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou So... I'm in and you copied and pasted most of that article, not that that matters. 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 23:02, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Heh heh he Ya I did copy the other RP page, however Cyberweasel took the words right out of my mouth. But in my defense, I did alter a few things. Ten Tailed Fox 23:09, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sure I'm in if you need me. Echo Uchiha 23:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Echo Yes, that would be great Echo. And anyone who wants to join may put their characters where the others are. We'll try to start tomorrow or Thursday. Ten Tailed Fox 23:16, 2 December 2008 (UTC) A Reminder This RP will be much larger and more complex than The Watchers RP. For example these guys are in pairs, will be hunting reasonable bounties and all the other things they hunt, and they are spread throughout the nations. Ten Tailed Fox 23:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) * Also I suggest all of you read the description of each Kagekenin member so that you know who you are up against and what strategy to take. Ten Tailed Fox 23:35, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Good That's good to know, but as far as battling with the Kagekenin, I'll need to know to what extent characters may be injured. Like, who kills who. Echo Uchiha 23:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well... None of your character's will be killed, though they can and may be severely wounded. You cannot kill the Kagekenin right off the bat, but later on you will be able to. Ten Tailed Fox 23:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I'm in It'll be fun working in this one as well. I'm not going to use Hikaru though, seeing as I already have Sora Uzumaki listed. Narutokurosaki547 00:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Okay As long as there is some heavy hitting, I'm in the mood for action. Echo Uchiha 00:23, 3 December 2008 (UTC) YES SIRS To Narutokurosaki You can play up to three characters, and Hikaru might be needed considering they are after his beast however that is up to you. To Echo Yes there will be A LOT of action in this one, so anyone with pixy characters will be taken out really easily. However if you are Chunin to kage level characters, you will do ok. Ten Tailed Fox 00:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Hikaru in this RP I think it might be a little unfair to the Kagekenin. Anyway, I need to use some of my characters that are a little unknown. I might use Hikaru, but it's unlikely... Narutokurosaki547 00:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Putting Ashiki in the RP I was wondering if i can use the members of Ashiki in the RP, is that okay, Ten Tailed-senpai? --Seireitou 00:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou * Sure, but, do not use them as villans, it makes it more complex if you do that. Also you may only use three people so make sure you know who you want, that includes Seireitou so only 2 Ashiki members could be used.Ten Tailed Fox 01:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC) My Uchiha My Uchiha has an explanation if you just look at his page I put up the explanation. 'ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 01:00, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Ashiki Well, they arent villans, but not exactly heros, mostly similar to the Vizards from Bleach, on their own side. I choose to use Seireitou Hyuga, Byakko Kurohitsugi, and Rikka Nagoshi --Seireitou 01:12, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou * That's ok then, this will be interesting... Ten Tailed Fox 01:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Ideas for a beginning Does anyone have an idea for how the story should start? Ten Tailed Fox 01:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Idea for Beginning Well, i have a small idea, it could start with a celebration to celebrate the end of the Delta Akatsuki, but Kagekenin ambush them or something like that, im just shooting an idea or part of an idea, add on to it please if you wanna use it. --Seireitou 01:16, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Hmm... Most likely with a powerful scene of the Kagekenin, to demonstrate their power. Echo Uchiha 01:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) How does this sound? What if I show a scene of a Kagekenin meeting, that details a little of their plan and a bit of their power. Then I'll give a short intro to the first Kagekenin team and then you guys may begin your writing. Sound ok? Ten Tailed Fox 01:23, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Cool That sounds good, work some evil magic on the opening scene. Echo Uchiha 01:27, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Great Alright thats awesome. I'm already excited. Also don't forget to vote on your parings. i doubt they'll matter much but just in case, please vote. Ten Tailed Fox 01:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC) And we're off! Ok everyone, go to Kagekenin- a Roleplay and begin. We'll have fun!!Ten Tailed Fox 02:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) * Also if there are still others who want to join, you have until Thursday to do so. Ten Tailed Fox 02:24, 3 December 2008 (UTC) WAIT!!! Wait, wait, wait! I wanna join, too! I was thinking of roleplaying as Inko and Yomaru Akugoho, but I need to make articles and avatars for them first. I was thinking of RPing Sasuke's daughter, but again, I don't have an article ready. I've got a great idea for Neji's daughter, Neko Hyuga, but I'm still doing some preparations on her, and I haven't even started the article yet... Maybe I should just join as Tuari. But I'd hate to use her in two different RPs at the same time. And there might be complications with the plot of the RP, what with her holding the No-Tailed Lizard. Hmm... The group could use a medical ninja, as well as someone to cook, so maybe I should join in as Matsu and Matsuko Sonokuma. But would they count as one character or two characters? They're two different people, but neither can exist at the same time. But they do share memories. Yeah, I'll probably join as Tuari, Matsu, and Matsuko. They're all I have ready, regardless of how much I wanna play as one of my ideas for an offspring of the canon characters. But depending on if Matsu and Matsuko count as two different characters, can I also add the Swordless Swordsman as a minor character? I'd add Tenshia as well, but I haven't made her article yet. Gah, so much to do... And I still need to go make some articles on the Bleach Fanon Wiki. T_T Oh, wait... there's always Kyan. But he doesn't work well outside the controlled environment of Kaikinisshoku... Any advice people? I'm so confuzzled. T_T Oh, but you should probably add a new rule: No controlling other people's characters. That's the Number One rule of roleplaying. I assumed everyone knew it, which was why I didn't mention it in the rule for the Watchers Roleplay. Oh, and it's fine that you used the explanation of the Watchers Roleplay as a basis. I've fine with that. In fact, it's flattering. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 17:07, 4 December 2008 (UTC)